


Lampshade

by BitterYarnEnthusiast



Category: the raven cycle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterYarnEnthusiast/pseuds/BitterYarnEnthusiast
Summary: Soulmate tattoo AU





	Lampshade

To most people, soulmate tattoos were exciting, or romantic, but to Adam, his was just annoying. To be fair, other people who had them had lovely little inscriptions scrawled on their wrists. Adam had once known someone who's read "I'm sorry to bother you but you have a beautiful smile" and while this was a bit long, he would much rather see a cute message about his smile than be reminded daily that his supposed 'soulmate's' first words to him would be, "FUCKING SHIT GANSEY", in all caps of course because the universe felt that was 100% necessary. Adam had no idea of course who Gansey was and he really did not want to know. He had taken to wearing a bracelet to cover his tattoo so he didn't have to think about his soulmate. Whoever she was, Adam was fine without her.

Ronan was pissed off. This wasn't particularly odd considering he was always pissed off, but today was one of those days he just needed something to be angry about. He decided on his soulmate tattoo. It was easy to be angry directly at it as opposed to other things as it was permanently stuck on his body against his will and read simply "lampshade". He didn't believe in soulmates but he still had that stupid word inked on his wrist. He twisted his leather bracelets around his wrist as if they could wipe it clear, but of course they couldn't. Ronan couldn't change anything.

Gansey was tucked away in a secluded corner of the school's library, knowing very well that there was a very small chance of his being interrupted. Not that he didn't like people. Gansey was generally considered a people person. He just needed time to pore over his notebook and, though he wouldn't admit it even to himself, mope at the lack of any new leads leads. Gansey was not aware that Ronan was looking for him, and even if he was he probably would have stayed in the library. It was the kind of day where Gansey needed to indulge in his complete obsession with Glendower. So he sat there, completely blissful and unaware. And he stayed.

Ronan was still pissed, and now he wanted to rant to Gansey about it. He didn't know what he was going to rant about but he wanted to. Tattoo, yeah. He would complain about that again. After all, Gansey didn't have one, most people didn't, and that would give him fuel.

Where was he?! When Ronan found him he was going to get an earful.

Through a doorway down the hall Ronan caught a glimpse of a boy who looked like Gansey and heard a very long word that Gansey would have used.

Got Him.

And he made his way to the door.

Adam was sitting in his class waiting for it to start. There were only three people in the room, so after he answered a history question for one of them he busied himself by doodling in his notebook and trying to look involved. The other two boys in the room were having an in depth conversation about what the taller boy was going to wear to his date that night.

"I don't know man, she's all into fashion and shit, so I have to wear something good." He raised his arm and dramatically displayed the shirt that was draped over it, apparently an option for his date, or possibly a piece of his great grandmother's curtains. "What do you think?" His friend shrugged

"What do I know about fashion?" The guy glared at his friend and, much to Adam's chagrin, turned his attention to the back of the room.

"What about you new kid? Be honest, how do I look?" He said draping the shirt over himself.

Adam decided that for this guy's own good he would tell the truth.

"You look like a-"

"FUCKING SHIT GANSEY"

"Lampshade."


End file.
